It is applicable in particular, but not exclusively, to civil and commercial aviation where, so as to cope with the large increase of air traffic whilst increasing the level of safety, a large number of increasingly complex and restrictive procedures and rules have been set up, both as regards each airline company and each airport. These procedures, which currently govern all the stages of a flight, are described in printed manuals able to be consulted by steering personnel at any given time.
At the current moment, this documentation is only available in printed form, represents a weight or about severals tens of kgs and is difficult to gain access to and sort out, especially on board an aircraft where the available space is relatively limited. This information concerns, for example, the various procedures to be followed during each flight stage, the data required for controlling a flight and the monitoring of the various devices of aerodynes. They originate from diverse sources, especially from aerodyne manufacturers, equipment producers, suppliers of navigation maps or even from airline companies.
For a particular situation of an aerodyne, all the information available is not strictly necessary and, the more bulky this documentation is, the longer and more difficult it is to seek out information, a situation scarcely compatible with aviation requirements.